The Memories that Can Never Return
by Rintaro
Summary: Yuki Usodayo, an average gamer-otaku meets Pearl Fey, a girl who wandered off and was kidnapped. After Yuki and Pearl start school, they meet Asada who meets a tragic fate.


PWAA Fanfiction: The Memories that Can Never Return

Prologue: May 13th Year 2017-Missing

"PEAAARLLL-CHAAAAN!" called Maya Fey, "IT'S TIME TO GO! I'M GOING AHEAD, OKAAAY?" There was no reply. It was just after Phoenix Wright had won another case and Maya, Phoenix, Edgeworth and Pearl were gathering in a bakery to celebrate. Maya always came to the bakery earlier so she wasn't surprised when Pearl wasn't there. Phoenix and Edgeworth thought Pearl went with Maya so they came together. They waited over an hour for Pearl. She never came.

Chapter 1: May 16th Year 2017-The First Meeting

The school bell rung and I ran out the door carrying my books and pencils. The leaves fluttered by and fell to the ground. The subway sped quickly down the tracks to my stop. That's when I saw her. A girl in some sort of priestess or spiritual outfit wandered around looking lost. She had light brown hair looped like circular pigtails.

She said, "My name is Pearl Fey." All at once I realized that she was the missing girl.

The girl named Pearl Fey had been missing for three days. Her cousin was Maya Fey. Maya Fey had been desperate to find Pearl. I tried to convince Pearl to go back.

"Your cousin is waiting for you." We were only a few miles from Cake and Law, the bakery, where Maya, Phoenix, and Edgeworth said they would be waiting from 10 AM-12 AM and 2 PM-5 PM. Pearl didn't want to go back.

"I was attacked by an old woman. She took me home and claimed that I was 'needed to get someone'. I was scared so when she fell asleep, I took some food and water and ran. I don't know which direction I ran in or how long I ran. I ran out of food two days later. I finished my loaf of bread and realized nothing was left", Pearl said. I was shocked. She didn't have anything to eat or drink for a day!

"What's your name?" Pearl asked. I already knew her name so she should know mine.

"My name is Yuki. Yuki Usodayo."

Chapter 2: June 5th Year 2020-School Year #3

"Yuuuuuukiiiiiiiiii!" called Pearl. "Where are you?" It was the end of the school day. The vivid colors of the sun shone down on me. The humidity made my clothes stick to me. Three years have passed since I met Pearl. Pearl and I were now the best of friends along with some other girls in our grade. Asada-chan was one of our friends.

Asada had emerald green eyes and long waist length hair. Her hair was a nice violet-lavender color with dark purple highlights. She looked like Minene Uryū from Mirai Nikki. I had short light blue hair with bright black eyes.

"Pearl! Asada and I are at the parking lot." I shouted back. I could see Pearl's looped pigtail hair among everyone else's.

"Hey! Asada! Can I come with you, Pearl and Yuki to the bakery tomorrow?" Asada's twin sister, Asuda called out.

"Sorry, Asuda. We kind of planned this before." Asada said.

We were going to walk home. The three of us had decided to go to Cake and Law tomorrow, the bakery where we would be meeting Maya, Phoenix, and Edgeworth. The bakery where, three years ago, a crying Pearl ran into the arms of an also crying Maya.

Chapter 3: June 6th Year 2020-The Bakery Crisis

Shades of blue filled the sky with a dull gray mist. The rain was pouring down harder now splattering everything with water. Asada, Pearl, and I ran towards Cake and Law. A dark figure turned the corner and walked towards us. I looked over and saw the figure's face. It was Shino. Shino was one of our classmates from school. She had dark, coal-black hair and rose red eyes.

She passed us silently and went into the bookstore. The bookstore was next to Cake and Law. We burst through the door wet and hungry. Maya waved at us from one of the booths.

After we sat down and order some cake, I noticed Shino at another booth with a book in her hand. She must have come back from the bookstore. The waitress arrived with our cakes before I could get up and ask Shino if she wanted to join us. Pearl was really happy with her milkshake.

"It's the best milkshake I've ever had!" she said. Maya invited us all over to her house for a sleepover. Asada went into the restroom to call her parents. A few seconds later, Asada walked back.

"What's wrong?" Pearl asked.

"You're back from the bathroom already? You called them that fast?" I asked.

Asada looked confused. "Oh, no, not yet. I just uh…forgot something." After that, Asada went back into the restroom.

A minute later, Shino got up and went to the restroom. Then, after another minute, she walked out. Asada was still in there. A brown haired girl stood up and headed for the restrooms. After she entered, we heard a loud scream.

Asada, her clothes stained with blood, was tied up on the ground crying for help.

Chapter 4: June 6th Year 2020-The Truth

Pearl ran to the hospital shouting, "HERE! SHE'S OVER HERE!"

Asada didn't die luckily, but she was sent to the hospital. We all came to see her including Shino. She was the main suspect of the attempt at murder yet still came to see Asada. Shino was the first one in the restroom, so she was accused to stabbing Asada. We asked who Asada had seen when she was stabbed and tied up.

Asada said a girl that looked a lot like her had stabbed her and tied her up. When Shino came into the bathroom, she thought Asada was in a stall. In fact, Asada was. The murderer had stabbed Asada and left her on the ground escaping through a window.

Pearl found the knife and quickly examined it. She took it to Mr. Detective who ran a forensic test. It has only Asada's fingerprints on it. He said the murderer must have been in the bakery. Pearl figured out that the murderer was with us that day. After all, we interview everyone who had been there. None of them had known Asada. It couldn't be me, Pearl, Maya, Phoenix and Edgeworth. So who was it?

We found out a few days later that the Asada who went to Cake and Law with us wasn't the real Asada. The fake Asada told real Asada to sneak in through the window. Real Asada didn't and she met us at the booth. She didn't know what we were talking about but she was supposed to meet fake Asada in the bathrooms so she went along with it. Fake Asada tied real Asada's hands but then heard Shino coming. She pulled Asada into the stall, tied her up and gagged her. When Shino left, fake Asada stabbed real Asada.

Chapter 5: September 8th Year 2020-The Old Woman

The case about Asada and fake Asada is still going on. Lawyers are debating whether she stabbed herself or if someone was wearing gloves.

"How about we see Miss Oldbag? She might be able to help us", Phoenix suggested.

"Not her!" Edgeworth said.

"Who's Oldbag?" I asked.

"She's Edge-"

"NOOO!"

"The old lady who lives across the street!" The woman's name was Wendy Oldbag. Apparently, she was the one who "kidnapped" Pearl three years ago. She saw Pearl and recognized her as Maya's cousin. Wendy took Pearl to her house but Pearl ran away thinking Wendy was "evil". Since that was cleared up, we asked about Asada.

"I went to the bakery that day for some cakes. I saw Edgeworth and the rest of you there so I just stood outside and looked through a window. I saw Asada inside with you. Then she left. I was about to go in, but then another girl waked by. She looked exactly like Asada. It couldn't be Asuda, Asuda had longer hair. She walked right by and opened the door."

Epilogue: December 3rd Year 2021-Memories

It's been a year and a half. Fake Asada had been caught. She was Asuda. Everything fell into place after that. Asuda had been jealous of us. She wanted Asada to notice her, and since Asada and Asuda are identical, the trick could be done without problem. The second Asada had been the real one. A letter told her to go to the bakery.

Asada and Asuda left the school in April because of the incident. Pearl and I still talk about it now. All Asuda wanted was to be Asada's best friend. But Asada had told her she liked being friends with us, even if we weren't "best friends". Asuda out of rage and hatred had stabbed Asada.

Pearl and I are second year students now. She isn't allowed to wear her hair in two looped pigtails anymore. Now, she has it tied back with a pink bead. We still share stories and play games together but it's not the same. We look at each other and bury our memories. But before that, we remember the day we met Asada. Then, we look farther into our memories and see the day we first met. The day she called me Yuki Usodayo. These are the memories that can never return.


End file.
